The Smallest Things Hurt the Most
by Gord and V
Summary: Sometimes small things hurt the most, but Katara's there to make it better.... Kataang


This should be a one-shot with Katara and Aang, proving the smallest things hurt the most... fluff alert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, hence this is a **fan**fiction.

Set sometime before 'The Blind Bandit' because I usually don't include Toph, but she is a good character. Girl Power )

The Smallest Things Hurt the Most

The sun shone bright upon the young Avatar and his friends. Appa grunted softly as Aang pet the bison's head, the reins long forgotten. Aang had found peace just by being with Appa and Momo, forgetting about the war, forgetting that he needed to learn the other elements, and forgetting about his crush on Katara. Momo chirped and flew back to the saddle, stealing the piece of food Sokka was about to eat.

"You little thief! I knew you should have been dinner at the Southern Air Temple!" Sokka shouted, chasing Momo, until the little lemur took flight, making Sokka grab the saddle so he wouldn't fall off into the ocean. Katara laughed as Momo doubled back and landed exactly where Sokka had been previously sitting.

"Guys, Appa's tired" Aang said, turning around to face his friends.

"Then we can land, we've been flying really well. Plus Aang, I need to teach you more bending" Katara said with a smirk.

"Appa, yip-yip!" commanded Aang. The bison began to descend, landing in the middle of a small forest near a river. Aang easily jumped off, using his bending to slow himself down while Katara and Sokka walked off the back of Appa's massive tail.

"You did a great job Buddy" said Aang, patting the bison's head. Appa rolled over, nearly crushing Momo who began to chatter angrily. Momo flew off into the trees, most likely looking for a small animal to chase. Sokka began to complain about being hungry, and went off to find food, leaving Aang and Katara all alone.

"So Aang, I saw a river, let's go practice there" said Katara.

The Avatar nodded, telling Appa where he would be then heading off. Katara was already knee deep in the water, her suit already on. Aang took his shirt off and rolled his pants up, then waded in.

"Alright Aang, so today I'm going to teach you-"

Aang didn't hear a word Katara was saying. He just stared at her, lost in space. She was so pretty when she was bending her element, and the lack of clothes just made the view better. The water moved around Katara so easily, it seemed to have a mind of it's own. He sighed and snapped himself back into reality as Katar hurled a water whip at him. He ducked, and sent one right back...

"Good night guys" called Aang as the two Water Tribe teens walked over to their sleeping bags.

"Good night Aang, sleep tight" said Katara softly.

"I will" Aang answered to himself.

Late into the night, Aang woke up with a small yelp. His mouth was hurting, more specifically, his tooth, but why? He had lost all his teeth, so what was the problem?

"I'm sure something's just stuck" mumbled Aang, turning back over and trying to fall back asleep, until he realized no matter how much he turned, his mouth would still ache. So, Aang ended up not sleeping that night. In the morning Katara and Sokka woke up refreshed and ready, while Aang was tired and cranky. His mouth was still bothering him, so he didn't eat.

"What's wrong? My cooking isn't good?" Katara asked, noticing Aang's lack of appetite.

"I'm just not hungry" replied Aang irritably.

"Somebody slept on the wrong side of the bison" Sokka mused, talking a large bite of some type of meat jerky. Aang glared bitterly at Sokka, and flicked his wrist so the water he was about to drink froze, and hit him on the head.

"Aang, that wasn't very nice, funny, but not nice" scoffed Katara.

"I'm sorry Sokka" chimed Aang, still frowning, not feeling sorry in the least bit. He rubbed the side of his cheek a bit, hoping the achy feeling in his mouth would go away. Only Katara noticed Aang's behavior, and began to blush as he looked over at her.

"What? Is something wrong with me?" he asked loudly.

"You just seem... a bit irritable to me" replied Katara.

"I am not."

"Yes you are" said Katar happily.

"Am not."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes.'

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!" Aang shouted, the wind picking up a bit. He stormed off, leaving a bewildered Katara and Sokka.

"Appa, what did you do to Aang?" Sokka asked casually.

"Sokka! Appa didn't do anything!" Katara said, flicking her brother's head and going off after Aang. Aang sat down near the river, and bended a small bit of water and froze it. He chomped on the hard ice, just wanting to make his mouth better. But the ice only made it hurt more. He threw the ice as hard as he could, making a rather large splash.

"Stupid water" Aang muttered.

"Aang? What's wrong?" asked Katara softly, sitting down to Aang.

"Who said anything was wrong? Hm?"

"Nobody said anything, but your acting very strange, please tell me what's wrong" Katara asked.

"I said _nothing_" repeated Aang.

His teeth accidentally knocked against each other (he closed his mouth rather hard), and he closed his eyes.

"Ow..."

"What? Does your mouth hurt?" Katara asked.

"A little."

"For how long?"

"Since yesterday."

"I'm sure its just a toothache, nothing to worry about" said Katara soothingly to Aang, letting him lean into her.

"It just hurts. I'm sorry I got all angry at you guys, you didn't deserve it" Aang sighed, feeling very sleepy.

"You sleep last night did you?"

Aang shook his head, and laid across Katara's lap, not really caring how much both of them were blushing. She felt nice and warm, and made a very nice pillow.

"Aang, I think I know how to make you better" said Katara.

"How?" asked Aang hopefully, sitting up and looked at Katara.

Katar leaned into Aang until their foreheads touched, then kissed his cheek rather softly. Aang sat there, completely frozen, but very happy. He snuggled back into her, gently grazing over the spot where she had kissed him.

In case you didn't get it, the title means that the smallest things hurt the most, like a toothache. I'm not sure if that was my fluffiest story, but that's alright. Katara and Aang showed that liked each other. I should have put Sokka in more, but it's like 10:30 at night so I kind of don't care.

Go ahead and review of you want, but please no flames. I really don't need to know if my grammar is absolutely perfect, or maybe Katara was too OOC, or there couldn't be river for some reason... If you do review, feel free to give me ideas for another fanfic, anything will work, and all ideas are welcome. But I really don't do Zutara, or any Zuko shippings because I really don't see that in the show, but I could try a Sokka x character, like Ty Lee if I had an idea, but I don't have any ideas so...

This was written by V...


End file.
